Nunca más
by Sakum1
Summary: Cuando la persona que amas te traiciona, te conviertes en una estatua fría, sin sentimientos y parece que la vida ha acabado. Cuando la persona que amas ha muerto... te conviertes en algo peor


.

No sé ni cómo atravesé la cuidad en la mitad del tiempo. Pero a medio día me encontraba en ese restaurante, esperando a que llegara la mujer que tantas veces había llevado a la cama. No la amo, de eso estoy seguro. Pero el deseo que me provoca es tal, que hace que mienta a mi único amor.

Sakura se encuentra en el departamento en el que vivimos desde hace tres años, creyendo que estoy trabajando.

El reloj marca demasiado lento los minutos. Mi paciencia comienza a llegar al límite cuando la veo entrar.

Después de casi una hora de sexo sin interrupciones, me levanto exhausto de la cama y me dirijo a la ducha. Escucho la absurda petición de Karin, y la ignoro. El agua cae llenándome de calma y por un momento mi mente viaja al baño del departamento. Imagino que en cualquier momento gritara Sakura avisándome que el desayuno está listo. Al tardarme, llegará a la ducha y tomaremos un baño juntos.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. La voz chillante de la pelirroja me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuándo la vas a dejar? — abre la puerta de vidrio y está dispuesta a meterse junto a mí.

—Nunca, ya te lo dije. Ella es mi esposa, la amo y ni en cien años la cambiaría por una zorra como tú — mi molestia es más que obvia. Salgo del baño dejándola con una mueca de enojo.

Me visto rápidamente y salgo de la habitación. Le aclaro que ésta será la última vez que nos veremos.

Comienza a balbucear, pero me encuentro demasiado lejos como para entender lo que dice.

Minutos después, suena mi celular. Creo que es ella y no contesto, ni siquiera lo saco del pantalón

.

¿Por qué no contestas Sasuke?

Aviento el celular al sillón más cercano y tomo el inalámbrico

_¿Ahora me crees?_

La voz del otro lado de la línea es una mujer que alega que mi marido esta bañándose en su casa después de haberse acostado con ella, al principio no le creí pero él siempre contesta mis llamadas.

_¿Sigues ahí?_

Reprimo una lágrima y trato de controlar mi voz.

—¿Qué quieres?

_En primera, hacerte ver que el no te ama, para que lo dejes y sea yo quien lo haga feliz_

Cuelgo y me tiro a la cama. Mis sollozos me dejan sorda. No puedo creerle a esa tipa, pero antes ya tenía sospechas de su infidelidad.

Todo empezó una noche de lluvia. Acabamos de cenar y nos metimos en la cama, disfrutando de una buena película de arte. A media cinta, sonó su celular. El rostro se le puso pálido y creí que eran asuntos de trabajo. Contestó que saldría enseguida y salió de la casa diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara.

Regresó a la media hora. Estaba nervioso y me pidió que nos fuéramos a dormir. No me negué ya que los asuntos del trabajo lo dejaban muy mal.

Ya en la realidad, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Leí el mensaje que tenia remitente desconocido.

_Si no me crees, llama del teléfono público que está a dos calles de tu departamento. De ahí le llamo para que tú no sospeches algo. Él fue quien tuvo la idea_

Me niego a reconocer que el no me ama. Me pongo los zapatos y salgo en busca de ese teléfono.

.

Al dar la vuelta en la 5ª, el celular suena por decima vez consecutiva. Respiro hondo y al tercer timbrado lo saco de mi ropa

—Ya todo quedó claro Karin...—el bip que escucho me indica que la llamada se ha cortado. ¡Maldita mujer!

Continuo manejando y una larga fila de coches se extiende a todo lo largo de la avenida principal. Un policía de tránsito va pasando a mi lado y le pregunto porque hay tanto tráfico. Me dice que una pipa con líquido inflamable se ha volcado, tapando ambos carriles y que no la pueden quitar hasta que lleguen los expertos y evalúen si no hay fugas. Unas dos horas mínimo.

Maldigo mi suerte y golpeo el volante del auto. Reclino la cabeza en el respaldo y cierro los ojos, imaginando a mi bella mujer y disfrutando de los momentos que he pasado a su lado. Intentando que ese tiempo se valla volando.

Saco de nuevo el celular y mantengo la tecla de llamado rápido. El teléfono suena dos, tres hasta cuatro veces pero nadie contesta. Mantengo la calma, ya que Sakura no es de las que está pegada al teléfono todo el día. Algo dentro de mí me dice que le llame a la casa, pero no me quiero ver tan posesivo. Al fin y al cabo, cuando vea la llamada perdida, ella me llamará.

Escucho la melodía en el móvil indicando que Sasuke está llamando. A pesar de que mis fuerzas se han ido, y camino lentamente hacia las escaleras del departamento, mis lagrimas son fuertes y cada que resbala por mi mejilla me hiere más que una herida expuesta.

El sol trata de calentar mi cuerpo, el viento fresco seca mi cara. Pero no lo noto. Mi corazón está muerto y mi cuerpo es una cascara vacía y seca.

Varias personas pasan junto a mí y me dedican una mirada furtiva. El portero advierte mi estado pero no hace nada más. Sigo arrastrándome hasta legar a mi hogar, triste hogar.

Entro. No me molesto en cerrar alguna puerta. Voy directamente a la habitación que comparto con él. Tomo con ambas manos el retrato que descansa en mi buró donde me veo feliz, abrazada a Sasuke. No puedo creer como es que duramos tanto tiempo untos, si el amor solo vino de una de las partes.

Sonrió con nostalgia y suelto el cuadro de ébano al suelo rompiéndose en varios trozos. La foto sigue intacta, preservando nuestras sonrisas. Miro con curiosidad que un pequeño pedazo de vidrio ha quedado uniendo nuestros rostros. Me agacho y con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria quito ese pedazo y lo examino con detenimiento.

Camino hasta el escritorio y prendo el ordenador y coloco el material traslucido junto de la computadora. Para mi suerte, se encuentra en estado de reposo, por lo que llegar al programa de edición de texto no será tardado.

Comencé a redactar algunas líneas, llegando a la conclusión de que solo perdía mi tiempo. Cerré la ventana del programa y agarre de nuevo el vidrio.

La ventana principal llamo mi atención, me acerque y unos cuantos pajarillos revoloteaban el árbol de cerezo del patio. Ni me inmute cuando éstos se fueron dejando tras de sí una lluvia de pétalos rosados del árbol.

Dejé el ventanal abierto y le di una última vista a mi habitación. Un odio mezclado con asco comenzó a crecer dentro de mí al recordar las veces que Sasuke me besó, me acaricio y la infinidad de veces que le dijimos _te amo _ antes de culminar las relaciones.

_¿Nunca me amaste?_ Repetí como si él estuviera sentado en la cama. Al no obtener respuesta volví a hablar _Entonces yo tampoco_

Di la vuelta y comencé a caminar

_Nunca más_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Tenia muchas ganas de poner esto aqui ^^ muy dramatico, pero una situación bastante usual.

Fe de erratas: tuve un gravisimo error antes... el capitulo que subi era de otro fic je je.

Perdon por eso!


End file.
